Lanka
The Lanka is a Corpus sniper rifle unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. While almost identical in appearance to the 'retired' Snipetron, the Lanka functions very differently. Characteristics Advantages: *Extremely high charge damage (250), scales well with elemental mods. *Attacks deal Serrated Blade damage: **Deals triple damage to Infested chargers and walkers and +50% to crawlers. **This damage type does not have armor applied to it. **Has a chance to dismember enemies upon death. **Will still do damage to Corpus Heads (unlike Bullet damage). *Quick reload. *Decent magazine size (bigger than any other sniper rifle). *Very high critical chance. *Silent weapon. Disadvantages: *Has to be charged before it can fire. Due to this, the Lanka has one of the lowest rate of fire in the game. *Projectiles have travel time. *Requires extensive Clan Dojo research. *High resource cost and one Forma to craft. *Draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. *No polarities. *Requires mastery rank 7. Acquisition Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Projectile shoots off in a random direction when the barrel is "in" a nearby enemy due to the length of the weapon's barrel. *Lanka looks completely identical with Snipetron. Tips *Speed Trigger reduces charge time. *Shooting through Volt's Electric Shield will turn bullets into hitscan. *Adding a rank 2 Wildfire will give you two extra bullets, a rank 4 Magazine Warp will give you three. Combine both for a total of 15 bullets in the clip. *Equipping elemental mods such as Piercing Hit or Hellfire scale extremely well with this weapons base damage (250) and can quickly make up for this guns weaknesses. *All 'charge weapons' (guns) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This is an useful trait for the mobility of the user. **Using elevators and opening coop doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. **Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. **Wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. *Use the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. **Alternatively, you can bring a Sniper Ammo Box. Trivia *The Lanka uses the Snipetron model and skin. *Lanka is the name of an island fortress in Hindu mythology. This fortress is said to surpass even modern-day structures. *The Lanka closely resembles a Railgun, in it's charge mechanic and high damage, and is similar to a Railgun Moa's weapon, where it too must charge before firing. *The Lanka is used by Sgt. Nef Anyo - the final boss of Mars. See Also *Snipetron, originally the Lanka before it was removed. *Snipetron Vandal, an exclusive Lotus counterpart of Snipetron. *Sgt. Nef Anyo, the boss that uses the Lanka. *Sniper Crewmen, the Corpus units who use this weapon. Media CBNefLanka.jpg|Lanka in the hands of Sgt. Nef Anyo Lanka1.png|Lanka really needs a re-skin. LankaNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Lanka reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) __notoc__ Category:Weapons Category:Long Guns Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Research Category:Silenced Weapons Category:Serrated Blade